Every Breath You Take
by KittyMay
Summary: OneShot - Kira goes to her gynecologist for a check up and an ultrasound. Rei is running late. When he comes to the hospital a nurse is flirting with him...


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own M A R S

**Every Breath You**** Take**

The walls were white, people that worked there were all in white, and everything was so white. White. White. White.

She really did not liked hospitals, but unfortunately, she had no other choice. She let out a little sigh. Pointing out that she was tired, tired of waiting for her husband.

_'I told him to be here at one... but nooo... he just HAS to be late. So typical of him. Oh well... might as well teach him a lesson later... heh that should be fun.'_

She thought to herself as her mind proceeded to gather information on how to torture her poor husband.

The clock on her arm ticked, telling her that it was 15 minutes past one. She looked on her right and all she saw was an empty seat. And an empty seat meant that she will be soon next that will go into the white room with computers or whatever they were called.

A minute passed and a woman in her late twenties came out. She had middle length brown hair and she was wearing a nice summer dress with flowers on it. Her face showed joyfulness and happiness, through here eyes you could see that she was very pleased with the news she received. She thanked the small nurse for helping her and then she walked towards the exit.

The small petty nurse smiled at her before taking the list and looking at it. Soon her head went up and while searching around the room for a well-known face. However, when she did not see that familiar face she just called out the name of the person she was searching.

''Kira? Mrs. Kira Kashino?''

Soon the young girl that was sitting by the empty chair stood up. She had long blond hair braided in two braids. She wore jeans and a long shirt that covered her swollen stomach. With a smiling face, she looked at the small petite nurse that was standing right in front of here. The nurse gladly returned the smile and greeted her nicely.

''Oh Kira! Didn't see you there! So stupid of me to not look forward! Well come on in. The doctor is not here right now, but she'll be back soon. In the mean time, why don't you make yourself comfortable?'' She laughed a little and then she mentioned for her to come in. ''So? How have you two been?'' She asked her while preparing the table.

Kira smiled at the spunky small nurse. ''We've been great! And you? Oh! And how are Sam and David?''

''I'm great too, although I do stress way too much because of those two. They discovered the world of mud. So now, every day they come home all dirty and covered in mud. So this is my advice to you. Do NOT ever let your children play in mud. Not even once!''

''Heh.... I'll keep that in mind.'' Said Kira and slowly started to make her way on the table. She lay her head on the pillow and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

The nurse of course took notice of it and worriedly asked '' Kira? Is everything ok?''

Kira slowly turned her head to the nurse and smiled a small smile. ''Everything is fine Lizze. It's just, I just can't believe it...I'm going to be a mother. It's something I always wanted and now. My dreams they are coming true! I'm going to have a child with a man I love and loves me back. I'm just so excited.'' She smiled again, her eyes shining with love.

''Yup, and you better get use to it. Because in less than a month you'll be having a small crying person in your arms.'' Lizzie said but soon she remembered something and so she quickly added. ''Oh! Yes! And where may be your handsome husband? Didn't you last time tell me that he'll come today?''

Kira's eyes slowly darkened at the mention of her dear, handsome, attractive hot, sexy husband, named as Rei. The mood swings were taking over.

**Every Breath You take**

The main hospital doors opened and in stepped a young man in his early twenties. He wore some faded away jeans and a black and white T-shirt. His hair was light brown, almost blond and his eyes were blue as the Ocean. He slowly made his way towards the main desk so he could ask where to locate his beloved wife.

''Umm...excuse me.'' He asked the read headed nurse at the desk. The nurse looked up at him and the moment she saw his face here eyes went wide. She has never ever in her life seen such an attractive guy! She really though that her mind was playing tricks on her.

_'Oh my GOD! This is the best day ever!!!'_

''Yes? May I help?'' She asked all excited. Thank god that she went to the hairdressers yesterday!

''Umm... I'm looking for Kira Kashino.'' He said, while tucking his hear behind his ear.

''Oh! Yes! That pretty young lady. She's being checked up as we speak. Let me take you there.'' She smiled as she remembered on the young girl. She was always so nice and sweet. What a shame to be a single mother at an age of nineteen.

_'Oh well, life goes on. Heh...Might as well start a conversation, and then maybe I can get him to ask me on a date.' _The girl thought and then she smilingly asked''Is she a friend of yours?''

Rei looked at you confused and then slowly he answered. ''Erm... no.''

The girl's happy mood increased. '_So he is not her friend that means that he's her brother! How sweet!'_

''Oh! Is she your sister then?'' She asked all hyperactive.

Rei just looked at her as if she was crazy. And the nurse took his answer as a yes. ''How sweet!'' she squealed. ''It's so sweet of you to support you sister that way. You know it's very hard to be a mother at her age. Yep, yep. My friend well, she had a child at seventeen. Her boyfriend when he heard the news that she was pregnant moved out of the country. That coward.- I really hate him for doing that. But oh-well. She's happy now. She really loves her son.'' And then she kept babbling on and on. About her friend, about how he must be proud of his little sister and all those things.

_'Is she flirting with me?' _Though Rei, while listening to the nurses rambling.

''You know. If you want to go out some day with me I can tell you more things about teen pregnancy and maybe I can tell you some things about me and you can tell me some things about you. So what do you say?'' She asked while trying to make the best innocent and lovely look ever.

_'Yup, she is definitely flirting with me. Well, I don't really blame her.'_

Suddenly she stopped. ''Well, here we are! Oh! And bye the way, my name is Nami Kudo. It was nice talking to you mister...umm...mister...?''

''Kashino, Rei Kashino.'' He supplemented her.

_'Rei! Such a nice name. Rei, Rei, Rei!!'_

''Anyway, I better knock and tell them that you are here.'' She told him, before turning around and slowly knocking on the door.

A second passed and the doors opened. Out stepped the small petty nurse Lizzie. ''Oh! Hey Nami!'' She greeted. ''What brings you here?''

''I just escorted Mr. Kashino. He's here to see his sister Kira Kashino.'' Nami answered.

Lizzie got confused. Kira never mentioned to her that she had a brother.

'_How strange.'_

But then, suddenly Kira didn't have a brother! But she did have a husband. Oh, poor Nami... she will be devastated when she hears the news. And right after she found out that her previous boyfriend was a married man with three kids.

_'Poor girl! What to do now?... BINGO!'_ Suddenly the nurse took Rei's hand and pulled him in.

''Thank you for escorting Kira's brother! I'm su-'' Lizzie started but Rei cut her off.

''But I'm not her brother! I'm her hu-'' And this time Lizzie cut Rei off.

''Of curse you are HER brother!'' She told him giving him a 'if you don't agree I'm going to kill you' look.

''I am?'' He asked, he was beginning to get very confused.

''YES! Now be a good brother and go see your sister.'' Lizzie said her voice telling him to not object. And so Rei went in. And when he got in he really wished that he would never enter the room. Why? Because soon shouts of scolding were heard.

''You know that you have no chance with him?'' Asked Lizzie and looked at Nami.

''How do you know that?'' asked Nami back her eyes looking dangerously at the other nurse. ''Are you jealous because I got to talk to him and you didn't? Is that it?''

Lizzies eyes wided a little. How could this 22 year old nurse accuse her of jealousy ''NO! I'm not jealous! You do know that I have two sons and a loving husband! And I'm very happy with the three of them! So do not ever accuse me of jealousy!'' barked Lizzie.

Nami's head dropped a little. She really shouldn't sad what she sad. ''I'm sorry Lizzie. I really shouldn't have said that. I really am sorry. Please except my apology. I just don't see why would you tell me that I have no chance with Kira's brother.''

''It's simple my dear. He's gay.'' Said Lizzie. Trying to keep a serous face and thank good that she didn't blow it by laughing.

''He's gay!?'' Exclaimed Nami, her eyes winding. She just couldn't believe it. ''Oh! God! I have just flirted with a person who has no interest in women! Shit!''

''There, there dear. Everything will be all right.'' Comforted her Lizzie.

''Why is it always that the most attractive males are gay? This is so unfair!'' Whined Nami and slowly made her way to the main desk.

_Thank God,__ this is over. Sigh. Well, I better return in now. I really don't want to see the baby be born without his father._

**Every Breath You Take**

This is something that I found in my ideas file. I think I wrote it three or four years ago. Well hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
